Episode 214: Elton John
Sam the Eagle is appalled by guest star Elton John, who he says "dresses like a stolen car." When Kermit tells him that musicians as celebrated as Mozart have always dressed extravagantly, Sam confidently bets that it is untrue. Unfortunately for Sam, he is proven wrong and is forced to introduce the closing number wearing an outfit that rivals Elton's for its flashiness. Scooter, on the other hand, appears to be Elton's biggest fan, introducing him as "the greatest talent in the history of the universe." When he asks Kermit if he can perform a song he wrote for Elton, the frog resists but, as usual, eventually caves--the go-fer's uncle does own the theater, after all. But after Scooter and a chorus of Muppets in outrageous outfits perform the song, which consists entirely of "la-la-las," Kermit apologizes to his guest star, claiming it to be possibly the worst song he has ever heard. Unfortunately, it turns out that Elton wrote the song--"Bennie and the Jets." Meanwhile, the Swedish Chef tries to cook an omelet, but his chicken only lays ping-pong balls, so he decides to cook the chicken instead and ends up chasing it with a cleaver throughout the show, even interrupting such onstage sketches as Pigs in Space. Songs/Sketches * "Crocodile Rock" (Elton, Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem and the crocodiles) * The Swedish Chef: Ping Pong Ball Eggs * Guest Star's Dressing Room: "Bennie and the Jets" (Elton, Scooter, Annie Sue, Green Frackle, Afghan Hound and a pig) * Veterinarian's Hospital: Baskerville the Hound * UK Spot: "Any Old Iron" (Kermit, Fozzie and two Whatnots) * "Goodbye Yellow Brick Road" (Elton and Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem) * Pigs in Space: Boredom * "Don't Go Breaking My Heart" (Elton, Miss Piggy and Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem) Notes *In "Don't Go Breaking My Heart," Miss Piggy says "Eat Your Heart Out, Kiki," referencing Elton John's original recording partner in the duet, Kiki Dee. Episode Edits *When this episode was released on The Muppet Show: Season Two DVDs, the song "English Country Garden" was added to the episode. *Veterinarian's Hospital was cut on Nickelodeon. Cast Muppets: :Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Scooter, Rowlf the Dog, Statler and Waldorf, The Swedish Chef, Janice, Link Hogthrob, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Sam the Eagle, The Singing Food, Chicken, Crocodiles, Baskerville the Hound, Elton John's Lunch. Background Muppets: :Dr. Teeth, Floyd Pepper, Zoot, Animal, Annie Sue Pig, Green Frackle, Afghan Hound,Beautiful Day Monster, Brewster, Miss Mousey, Svengali's Assistant, Zelda Rose, Pig, Whatnots Performers :Jim Henson as Kermit the Frog, The Swedish Chef, Rowlf, Link Hogthrob, Waldorf and Dr. Teeth :Frank Oz as Miss Piggy, Green Frackle, Fozzie Bear, a Crocodile, Sam the Eagle and Animal :Jerry Nelson as Floyd Pepper, Elton John's Lunch, Dr. Julius Strangepork, a Crocodile, a Chicken and the Announcer :Richard Hunt as Scooter, Janice and Statler :Dave Goelz as a Crocodile and Zoot :Louise Gold as Background Singer (uncredited) Gallery Image:Elton01.jpg Image:Elton04.jpg Image:Elton07.jpg Image:Elton05.jpg Image:Jh ej.jpg|Elton John and Jim Henson Image:Elton08.jpg Image:Elton03.jpg Image:Elton06.jpg 214